


More color, please!

by Indigoblau



Series: Random drabbles [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ichigo has enough already, Paintball, They all know each other, and get along, at least enough to spend a day together, this is completely random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: Ichigo gets dragged to a paintball-event with the others and suffers





	More color, please!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most random fanfic I ever wrote.  
> The prompt was: "Blue was more heavy armed than the black", it does not appear like this in the text but I hope you see why I came up with this story.  
> They are mostly my fav. characters in here and I didn't care that some of them don't even know each other.  
> Also, I've never been to a paintball game and I didn't bother informing myself so if there are some issues with it, blame it on my lazyness.  
> Enjoy!!

How they'd manage to get them all together he didn't knew. And judging by some of the others faces he was nearly sure that he didn't even wanted to know how they did it.  
But now here they stood; at the entrance of a newly opened paintball-hall, ready to go in and commit murders.  
Ichigo looked around and he sighed in relieve as his eyes fell upon Chad and Orihime; at least two people he somehow got along with.  
He'd just group with them and everything would be fine.  
Of course it wasn't that easy.  
As soon as they had entered the hall, Urahara, their self-announced "fun-guide", greeted them with a cheerful smile and told them that he had already drawn lots to make the groups.  
Oh, great. Of fucking course he wouldn't be allowed to choose himself, Ichigo thought, and with a half concerned, half pissed expression he looked at the liste announcing the teams.  
Going in groups of four, Ichigo couldn't have less luck with his teammates.  
At first there was Renji Abarai, and Ichigo wasn't sure what he disliked most about the redhead, his loud voice or his foul mouth. The second person on the list was Ichimaru Gin whom Ichigo didn't really knew, but Gins unwavering smile creeped the hell out of him. The third was him, Ichigo Kurosaki and as his eyes fell upon the fourth and last name he really was on the brink of just going home and leave this huge soon-to-be-mess behind.   
And weren't it for Rukias threat that she'd rip him in half when he missed this event, he'd sure as hell would be already on his way home.  
"Your life needs more color anyway!" she had said.

Their last teammate was Urahahra Kisuke himself.  
Just...why? Of all the people he had to be grouped with Mr.overly-cheerfull-attitude. This would be anything than fun, being bossed around by Urahara, being creeped out by Gin and pissed of by Renji.  
Thats truly how one would spend his day off, wasn't it?  
Ichigo closed his eyes and prayed to whatever god would have mercy on him to bring the day's end soon.

Firstly, they got to choose a color.  
Immediately, Renji and Urahara both set their mind on a color, unfortunately, not the same one.  
While Urahara pointed at blue, Renji wanted to go with the black.  
Ichigo sighed. "We take green", he simply said with a tone that didn't left any space for arguments.  
Gin just stood there and smiled.

Fortunately, they now had to take Ichigos green since Hitsugayas team - Kenpachi, Rukia, Ishida and Hitsugaya himself (what the fuck kind of team was that even?) - had already claimed blue, while Orihime, Byakuya, Chad and Yoruichi (why the fuck got Chad and Orihime to be on the same team while he was stuck with a bunch of complete idiots?) already wore black.

As they got themself armed with the paintball guns and instructed on how to load their weapons,  
Renji and Urahara got in an argument again. Or rather, Renji scremed at Urahara while the latter feigned ignorance and asked the STILL GRINNING Gin if he heard this annoying background noise, too.  
Ichigo sighed.  
Great.

Finally they got the signal to move to their starting points and for a moment it looked like everything would work out for once. Urahara, being the little strategic shit he was told them his plan. It sounded quite simple and Ichigo was a bit taken aback by how the lazy hat-man had figured out the perfect place for all of them.  
Renji, being loud and fast and full of energy acted as their decoy. His object was to lure the others out of their hiding while using his talent on long distances to take out one or two of them while dying for his team.  
Renji was head over heels for this, expect that he "wouldn't die that easily, you wish, hat-and-geta-moron".  
For Gin, Urahara had sued out a path behind the hiding points. Since he was good at appearing right behind someone without making any noise he was destined to sneak into the enemies territoriy to infiltrate and kill them from the inside.  
Gin smiled and nodded.  
He himself, Urahara told, would be the main force in their team. While Renji took all the attention so Gin could infiltrate them, he, Urahara would try to shoot the ones brave enough to show their heads trying to kill Renji.  
"And what's my part?", Ichigo asked, feeling a bit left out. "Oh. Well, please just try to not get killed too soon, okay?" Urahara said with a cheerfull smile.  
Ichigo got mad.  
So, while all the others became fancy objections according to their talents, he was the only one not good enough to help?  
Well, it was true that he always got wounded first in fights with Hollows, he didn't feared pain or death, and this caused him to take more risk than really necessair.  
But he knew damn well that this was different. One shot and he was down. He wouldn't be as stupid as getting himself killed for nothing.  
That damn, overly self-loving Urahara-idiot would had to eat his words. Ichigo would make him for sure!  
And so he decided to act on his own.

As soon as the beeping signal had been heard, Ichigo took shelter between two of the objects standing on the ground.  
The hall where they were playing was smaller than he'd thought, but still big enought to create a labyrinth-ish kind of building with all of the black objects standing in here and there.  
There were two bigger areas with nothing to hide in the middle of the room and they practically screamed for an epic showdown between two fearless soldiers on their way to victory.  
It was absolutely no surprise to Ichigo to see Renji and Kenpachi already in a two on two at one of those places. Just like Urahara had predicted it was an easy one for him to aim at Kenpachi. The big shinigami seemed to be totally focused on the redhead in front of him, but Urahara had underestimated Kenpachis sense for wars.  
Within the blink of an eye he had dodged Uraharas paint-bullet and retreated behind the object at his back, catching his breath and looking for an opening to end both Renji and the hidden Urahara.  
Maybe if he sneaked around and tried to catch them by surprise?  
But before he could even try to do as decided, with a loud pang a bullet painted his left shoulder in a dull green. With a loud curse Kenpachi turned around and catched a glimps of a creepy smile before ist owner dissapeared into nothingness again.

Ichigo, who had watched it from afar bit his lip. He didn't like to admit it, but Uraharas strategy worked well.  
While the others fought a glorious fight - Chad being shot by a thriumphant Yoruichi and Ishida being whipped out by Renji who, and Ichigo couldn't hid a smile because he damn well knew how satisfing this had to be, had been eager to knock out the Quincy himself since the beginning. Ichigo decided to just look for a while,  
he would show Urahara best with appearing on the last moment possible, like the hero he was, not matter what Mr. stupid-getahat thought or said.  
And so Ichigo watched Orihime accidentally shooting Byakuya and Rukia taking the opportunity to get rid of Orihime while she was in shock about hitting her own teammate.  
With Uraharas tactic Gin and Renji managed to take out Yoruichi as well as almost getting Rukia, beofre both of them got hit by Hitsugaya. The small white-haired shinigami had hid just like Ichigo and after realising what Renji and Gin did, he catched them in-act and both had to leave the field.

Now it was Urahara and Ichigo from team green vs. Rukia and Hitsugaya from team blue.  
Ichigo changed places and tried to get behind Rukia, the black haired girl stood just two objects away from him and aimed at Uraharas back, totally concentrated on her task.  
The sudden pang and the small impact of the green bullet was enough to change the way of her own bullet and missing Urahara by a hair.  
Suddenly aware of the danger behind him, Urahara turned on his heels, which unfortunately gave Hitsugaya the perfect opening to take him out.

Now, only Ichigo and Hitsugaya were left.  
And while Ichigo could only guess where his enemy hid, Hitsugaya knew damn well were Ichigo was, thanks to his attack on Rukia earlier.  
He had practically two options; Ichigo thought.  
First, he could try the Renji-tactic and start an all-out attack with the risk of getting shot withouth even seeing Hitsugaya.  
Second, he could hide for a while longer and count on Hitsugayas personality flaws. The ice-shinigami was intelligent and fast in combat, but unfortunately - of fortunate to Ichigo - he had close to no patience and wanted to be in the middle of the show sooner rather than late.  
So Ichigo decided to wait.  
He rounded the object he was hiding behind so his back was against the wall, from here he would see Hitsugaya as soon as the other catched sight of him.  
And - just like he had predicted - after two or three heartbeats the smaller shinigami rounded the corner and got hit dead-on by Ichigo.  
With a triumphant yell Ichigo came to the middle of the field were the others now stood. He had won! He had survived and now Urahara would have to eat his words for sure!  
But as Ichigo reached the hat-wearing shop-owner he still wore a smile, and if Ichigo wasn't mistaken he had grown only more satisfied than before.  
"Well done, young Ichigo!" he said and came to shake his hand. "You brought our team to victory. Just like I predicted!"  
"As if, all you've predicted was the red-idiot being caught, Gin being creepy and you being obnoxious and just like this you all met your end.", Ichigo answered. Like hell he would let the other have this his way.  
"I showed you, didn't I? I'm capable of more than just standing by an not getting hit"  
"Well, of course you are", Urahara smiled, sweet as ass-sticky honey. "I said this on purpose because I knew your fighting spirit will be lifted best when I underestimate you"  
Oh. So he had totally did this on purpose.  
And Ichigo had fallen for him.  
He had totally been played by that damn Geta-guy.

Without a word Ichigo turned around and left the paintball hall behind, ignoring Uraharas laugh and Rukias yells.  
This day had been shit.  
And it was Uraharas fault.  
It was all his fault!  
What a waste of time.

**Author's Note:**

> And not only Ichigo wasted his time, but you as well, by reading this!  
> I like you!


End file.
